1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to solar cells, and more particularly but not exclusively to solar cell structures.
2. Description of the Background Art
Solar cells are well known devices for converting solar radiation to electrical energy. They may be fabricated on a semiconductor wafer using semiconductor processing technology. Generally speaking, a solar cell may be fabricated by forming P-type and N-type diffusion regions in a silicon substrate. Solar radiation impinging on the solar cell creates electrons and holes that migrate to the diffusion regions, thereby creating voltage differentials between the diffusion regions. In a back side contact solar cell, both the diffusion regions and the metal grids coupled to them are on the back side of the solar cell. The metal grids allow an external electrical circuit to be coupled to and be powered by the solar cell. Back side contact solar cells are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,053,083 and 4,927,770, which are both incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Efficiency is an important characteristic of a solar cell as it is directly related to the solar cell's capability to generate power. Accordingly, techniques for increasing the efficiency of solar cells are generally desirable. The present invention discloses improved back side contact cell structures that allow for higher efficiency compared to conventional solar cells.